New Vampire
by KaFii
Summary: I didn't write this, I just phoned the person who had put it on the internet.Some sentences are repeated look carefully at sentence to see the illusion.


**Something that I read online named New. I phoned the author if I could put it on fanfiction. All the credit goes to Diana who wrote this chapter. But some sentences were repeated.**

**New Vampire**

**Everything was so clear. **

**Sharp. Defined. **

**The brilliant light overhead was still blinding-bright, and yet I could plainly see the glowing **

**strands of the filaments inside the bulb. I could see each color of the rainbow in the white light, **

**and, at the very edge of the spectrum, an eighth color I had no name for. **

**Behind the light, I could distinguish the individual grains in the dark wood ceiling above. In **

**front of it, I could see the dust motes in the air, the sides the light touched, and the dark sides, **

**distinct and separate. They spun like little planets, moving around each other in a celestial **

**dance. **

**The dust was so beautiful that I inhaled in shock; the air whistled down my throat, swirling the **

**motes into a vortex. The action felt wrong. I considered, and realized the problem was that there **

**was no relief tied to the action. I didn't need the air. My lungs weren't waiting for it. They **

**reacted indifferently to the influx. **

**I did not need the air, but I liked it. In it, I could taste the room around me–taste the lovely dust **

**motes, the mix of the stagnant air mingling with the flow of slightly cooler air from the open **

**door. Taste a lush whiff of silk. Taste a faint hint of something warm and desirable, something **

**that should be moist, but wasn't.… That smell made my throat burn dryly, a faint echo of the **

**venom burn, though the scent was tainted by the bite of chlorine and ammonia. And most of all, **

**I could taste an almost-honey-lilac-and-sun-flavored scent that was the strongest thing, the **

**closest thing to me.** **I heard the sound of the others, breathing again now that I did. Their breath mixed with the **

**scent that was something just off honey and lilac and sunshine, bringing new flavors. Cinnamon, **

**hyacinth, pear, seawater, rising bread, pine, vanilla, leather, apple, moss, lavender, chocolate.… **

**I traded a dozen different comparisons in my mind, but none of them fit exactly. So sweet and **

**pleasant. **

**The TV downstairs had been muted, and I heard someone–Rosalie?–shift her weight on the first **

**floor. **

**I also heard a faint, thudding rhythm, with a voice shouting angrily to the beat. Rap music? I **

**was mystified for a moment, and then the sound faded away like a car passing by with the **

**windows rolled down. **

**With a start, I realized that this could be exactly right. Could I hear all the way to the freeway? **

**I didn't realize someone was holding my hand until whoever it was squeezed it lightly. Like it **

**had before to hide the pain, my body locked down again in surprise. This was not a touch I **

**expected. The skin was perfectly smooth, but it was the wrong temperature. Not cold. **

**After that first frozen second of shock, my body responded to the unfamiliar touch in a way that **

**shocked me even more. **

**Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a **

**swarm of bees. Before the sound was out, my muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from **

**the unknown. I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the room into an **

**incomprehensible blur–but it did not. I saw every dust mote, every splinter in the wood-paneled **

**walls, every loose thread in microscopic detail as my eyes whirled past them. **

**So by the time I found myself crouched against the wall defensively–about a sixteenth of a **

**second later–I already understood what had startled me, and that I had overreacted. **

**Oh. Of course. Edward wouldn't feel cold to me. We were the same temperature now. **

**I held my pose for an eighth of a second longer, adjusting to the scene before me. **

**Edward was leaning across the operating table that had been my pyre, his hand reached out **

**toward me, his expression anxious. **

**Edward's face was the most important thing, but my peripheral vision catalogued everything **

**else, just in case. Some instinct to defend had been triggered, and I automatically searched for **

**any sign of danger. **

**My vampire family waited cautiously against the far wall by the door, Emmett and Jasper in the **

**front. Like there was danger. My nostrils flared, searching for the threat. I could smell nothing **

**out of place. That faint scent of something delicious–but marred by harsh chemicals–tickled my **

**throat again, setting it to aching and burning. **

**Alice was peeking around Jasper's elbow with a huge grin on her face; the light sparkled off her I heard the sound of the others, breathing again now that I did. Their breath mixed with the **

**scent that was something just off honey and lilac and sunshine, bringing new flavors. Cinnamon, **

**hyacinth, pear, seawater, rising bread, pine, vanilla, leather, apple, moss, lavender, chocolate.… **

**I traded a dozen different comparisons in my mind, but none of them fit exactly. So sweet and **

**pleasant. **

**The TV downstairs had been muted, and I heard someone–Rosalie?–shift her weight on the first **

**floor. **

**I also heard a faint, thudding rhythm, with a voice shouting angrily to the beat. Rap music? I **

**was mystified for a moment, and then the sound faded away like a car passing by with the **

**windows rolled down. **

**With a start, I realized that this could be exactly right. Could I hear all the way to the freeway? **

**I didn't realize someone was holding my hand until whoever it was squeezed it lightly. Like it **

**had before to hide the pain, my body locked down again in surprise. This was not a touch I **

**expected. The skin was perfectly smooth, but it was the wrong temperature. Not cold. **

**After that first frozen second of shock, my body responded to the unfamiliar touch in a way that **

**shocked me even more. **

**Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a **

**swarm of bees. Before the sound was out, my muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from **

**the unknown. I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the room into an **

**incomprehensible blur–but it did not. I saw every dust mote, every splinter in the wood-paneled **

**walls, every loose thread in microscopic detail as my eyes whirled past them. **

**So by the time I found myself crouched against the wall defensively–about a sixteenth of a **

**second later–I already understood what had startled me, and that I had overreacted. **

**Oh. Of course. Edward wouldn't feel cold to me. We were the same temperature now. **

**I held my pose for an eighth of a second longer, adjusting to the scene before me. **

**Edward was leaning across the operating table that had been my pyre, his hand reached out **

**toward me, his expression anxious. **

**Edward's face was the most important thing, but my peripheral vision catalogued everything **

**else, just in case. Some instinct to defend had been triggered, and I automatically searched for **

**any sign of danger. **

**My vampire family waited cautiously against the far wall by the door, Emmett and Jasper in the **

**front. Like there was danger. My nostrils flared, searching for the threat. I could smell nothing **

**out of place. That faint scent of something delicious–but marred by harsh chemicals–tickled my **

**throat again, setting it to aching and burning. **

**Alice was peeking around Jasper's elbow with a huge grin on her face; the light sparkled off herI heard the sound of the others, breathing again now that I did. Their breath mixed with the **

**scent that was something just off honey and lilac and sunshine, bringing new flavors. Cinnamon, **

**hyacinth, pear, seawater, rising bread, pine, vanilla, leather, apple, moss, lavender, chocolate.… **

**I traded a dozen different comparisons in my mind, but none of them fit exactly. So sweet and **

**pleasant. **

**The TV downstairs had been muted, and I heard someone–Rosalie?–shift her weight on the first **

**floor. **

**I also heard a faint, thudding rhythm, with a voice shouting angrily to the beat. Rap music? I **

**was mystified for a moment, and then the sound faded away like a car passing by with the **

**windows rolled down. **

**With a start, I realized that this could be exactly right. Could I hear all the way to the freeway? **

**I didn't realize someone was holding my hand until whoever it was squeezed it lightly. Like it **

**had before to hide the pain, my body locked down again in surprise. This was not a touch I **

**expected. The skin was perfectly smooth, but it was the wrong temperature. Not cold. **

**After that first frozen second of shock, my body responded to the unfamiliar touch in a way that **

**shocked me even more. **

**Air hissed up my throat, spitting through my clenched teeth with a low, menacing sound like a **

**swarm of bees. Before the sound was out, my muscles bunched and arched, twisting away from **

**the unknown. I flipped off my back in a spin so fast it should have turned the room into an **

**incomprehensible blur–but it did not. I saw every dust mote, every splinter in the wood-paneled **

**walls, every loose thread in microscopic detail as my eyes whirled past them. **

**So by the time I found myself crouched against the wall defensively–about a sixteenth of a **

**second later–I already understood what had startled me, and that I had overreacted. **

**Oh. Of course. Edward wouldn't feel cold to me. We were the same temperature now. **

**I held my pose for an eighth of a second longer, adjusting to the scene before me. **

**Edward was leaning across the operating table that had been my pyre, his hand reached out **

**toward me, his expression anxious. **

**Edward's face was the most important thing, but my peripheral vision catalogued everything **

**else, just in case. Some instinct to defend had been triggered, and I automatically searched for **

**any sign of danger. **

**My vampire family waited cautiously against the far wall by the door, Emmett and Jasper in the **

**front. Like there was danger. My nostrils flared, searching for the threat. I could smell nothing **

**out of place. That faint scent of something delicious–but marred by harsh chemicals–tickled my **

**throat again, setting it to aching and burning. **

**Alice was peeking around Jasper's elbow with a huge grin on her face; the light sparkled off her**

"**Keep to the main trail–we're almost to the Quileute border," Edward ordered tersely. "Stay **

**together. See if they turned north or south." **

**I was not as familiar with the treaty line as the rest of them, but I could smell the hint of wolf in **

**the breeze blowing from the east. Edward and Carlisle slowed a little out of habit, and I could **

**see their heads sweep from side to side, waiting for the trail to turn. **

**Then the wolf smell was suddenly stronger, and Edward's head snapped up. He came to a **

**sudden stop. The rest of us froze, too. **

"**Sam?" Edward asked in a flat voice. "What is this?" **

**Sam came through the trees a few hundred yards away, walking quickly toward us in his human **

**form, flanked by two big wolves–Paul and Jared. It took Sam a while to reach us; his human **

**pace made me impatient. I didn't want time to think about what was happening. I wanted to be **

**in motion, to be doing something. I wanted to have my arms around Alice, to know beyond a **

**doubt that she was safe. **

**I watched Edward's face go absolutely white as he read what Sam was thinking. Sam ignored **

**him, looking straight at Carlisle as he stopped walking and began to speak. **

"**Right after midnight, Alice and Jasper came to this place and asked permission to cross our **

**land to the ocean. I granted them that and escorted them to the coast myself. They went **

**immediately into the water and did not return. As we journeyed, Alice told me it was of the **

**utmost importance that I say nothing to Jacob about seeing her until I spoke to you. I was to **

**wait here for you to come looking for her and then give you this note. She told me to obey her **

**as if all our lives depended on it." **

**Sam's face was grim as he held out a folded sheet of paper, printed all over with small black **

**text. It was a page out of a book; my sharp eyes read the printed words as Carlisle unfolded it to **

**see the other side. The side facing me was the copyright page from The Merchant of Venice. A **

**hint of my own scent blew off of it as Carlisle shook the paper flat. I realized it was a page torn **

**from one of my books. I'd brought a few things from Charlie's house to the cottage; a few sets **

**of normal clothes, all the letters from my mother, and my favorite books. My tattered collection **

**of Shakespeare paperbacks had been on the bookshelf in the cottage's little living room **

**yesterday morning.… **

"**Alice has decided to leave us," Carlisle whispered. **

"**What?" Rosalie cried. **

**Carlisle turned the page around so that we all could read. **

**Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, all the **

**nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we **

**have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. We love **

**you.**


End file.
